Forgotten
by xxMidnightLullabyxx
Summary: Sasuke feels like he no longer belongs in Konoha. Maybe Kiba can convince him that he isn't forgotten by everyone. SasuKiba Rating for language and maybe sexual themes.
1. Stay

**Chapter 1:**

**Stay**

Sasuke looked down. One jump. One step. One small step into the thin air and he would fall, ending his life. He briefly wondered what it would be like, letting his soul leave his broken body. He smiled ever so slightly. That almost sounded nice.

The Uchiha took a deep breath, and looked again, just as he had for the last two hours. The Konoha villagers looked like small, scurrying insects from the heads of the Hokages. He smirked slightly at the irony of the whole situation. The brunette was always said to be emo and he always denied it. Yet, here he stood, preparing to end his life.

Everyone had given up on him.

His Cursed Seal had even given up on him. It had evaporated from his skin, leaving only the Snake Sannin's voice echoing in his mind, saying "You're weak. Pathetic. I have no use for you." At the time, he was elated at having the burden of the Seal off, but now, knowing that even the bad guy thought that he was not worth the attention. It deflated his ego.

Itachi had long since given up on him. He had given up on him ever since that faithful day he killed off the rest of their clan. His "fan girls" had given up on him. They no longer praised him, nor did they look down at him. They just _looked _at him. His friends, if that's what he called them, treated them the same, yet the Uchiha was no fool. He saw the question in their eyes. _"Is he truly going to stay?"_

He was accepted into Konoha again, without question, and passed his Chuunin exam, and the Jounin, but he knew that Konoha just wanted the precious Uchiha name within the Leaf Village. He figured that simply leaving wordlessly wouldn't make a difference here. A quiet funeral, a few days of mourning for show, and then a distant memory. Come and go.

The Uchiha let his let legs dangle over the head of the Yonidame Hokage, the numbness he felt no longer bothering him.

The only one he would feel a slight remorse for was Naruto. He welcomed back the avenger with open arms, no questions asked, no doubt plaguing his eyes. Sasuke was grateful. Even after nearly killing the blond and slamming a vengeful Chidori through his chest. The blond dobe was definitely his best friend. The very few nights when Sasuke became a emotional rampage, crying or hateful, Naruto stayed by his side, simply there. It was enough for Sasuke, though.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke let a small flicker of surprise flow though his emotionless, onyx eyes. He turned his head up to find his dark eyes fall onto the brown eyes for Inuzuka Kiba.

An awkward silence fell on them. Although they had seen each other countless times on the little gatherings of the Rookie Nine, the two had never had an actual conversation. The occasion greeting was sometimes passed between the two, if lucky.

So for Sasuke to be found, sitting on top of the Hokage's head, by the dog lover; it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Inuzuka," he greeted in a monotone voice. He was vaguely aware that the brunette did not have his dog shadow following him.

Out of the corners of his eyes, he looked at the Inuzuka for the first time. _His furry coat has gone, probably due to the hot weather, _Sasuke thought subconsciously. He wore a loose beige shirt and a pair of faded jeans. The mop of chocolate hair had grown thicker, darker. The little of baby fat that had been on the teen's fair skin was gone, giving him a masculine jaw. His clan markings shone brightly as ever against his skin. Sasuke also noticed that Kiba had definitely grown taller, although not as tall as Sasuke, who had a conspicuous amount of length added.

The brunette took a seat next to Sasuke, a distance between them. Although, if he wanted to, Sasuke could still reach out and touch him. Instead of letting his feet dangle, he brought them up to his chest, hugging them. They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. The sun gradually set, leaving colorful streaks in the sky.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Kiba finally asks.

Sasuke looked at Kiba, but the other boy was not looking at him. Instead he kept looking out at the colorful sky. Sasuke looked away, and began counting the pebbles of dirt on the surface.

"Thinking." Was the simple reply.

"About what?" The Inuzuka still wasn't looking at him.

The raven didn't feel like lying. He had long ago decided that this was his last day, Kiba or not. Maybe he could tell the brunette of his thoughts, plans, and let him spread what he felt. It didn't matter since Sasuke would not be there to hear what they thought of him. Weak. Coward. Pathetic.

"Life," said Sasuke, almost inaudibly. "I don't belong here." He paused for a second, casting a glance to Kiba, wanting to see his reaction. Kiba looked a bit startled. _Probably surprised I even answered, _though Sasuke with a humorless laugh. "Nobody wants me here. Naruto maybe. Everyone else wants me gone. They doubt me. They don't believe me. I can see it in their eyes. It's like reading a book. So plain." The avenger said this in a emotionless tone. Any real feelings had long ago left him. "If I left, nobody would care. Nobody would miss me. It would be as if a burden left them, and me. I'd be better off dead."

The final sentence was said with a finality firmness in it. Sasuke didn't even bother looking at the Inuzuka. He idly noted that he had counted fifty-six pebbles already.

"Don't say that." It was said so quietly that Sasuke had almost missed it. He looked up, surprised at the softness in the usual annoying barking voice of his. Kiba had his eyes narrowed slightly, looking slightly miffed. Sasuke wondered what he said that had annoyed him. Kiba jerked up and sent a half-hearted glare. "Don't you _ever_ say that," he said more loudly, more firm. "You think that we simply risked our lives for you because we _didn't_ want you back?"

Sasuke looked back down, but he could feel Kiba's dark brown eyes on him. "You think that we spent _years _training harder just so that we _didn't _have you back?" _Wow, he actually sounds angry,_ the raven thought.

Before he knew what had happened, Sasuke felt the front of his shirt being jerked before he was forced in front of a growling Kiba, his face merely inches away from the other.

"You're a fucking dumb ass, Uchiha," he growled dangerously, an angry glint in his eyes. Sasuke was slightly surprised by the sudden emotions in the other's eyes, and part of him was telling him that he should be annoyed at being a dumb ass, but the avenger couldn't bring himself to care. "We went through some fucking shit just to get your ass back here, so don't go off giving me this freaking emo crap!" _He has a dirty mouth, _Sasuke pondered.

Kiba shoved him roughly. Sasuke stumbled slightly until he wobbled unsteadily on the round surface of the Fourth Hokage's head. Kiba, seeing the mistake he made, quickly ran to him, trying to prevent the possibilities which could occur.

Everything else seemed to happen in slow motion.

Sasuke took one more step back, his outstretched briefly grazing across the Inuzuka's hand. He felt himself falling, but he couldn't feel the knives of air piercing him like he imagined. It was almost like he was floating. But he knew he wasn't. The flashes of the greens on plants, the blues and reds of the skies, the browns of the Hokage's carved faces, zoomed past him.

Vaguely, he heard Kiba calling him by his first name, sounding almost in pain, hysteria, before a flash of white and an endless black consumed him.

-

-

Wow. I'm actually impressed with myself. I've only ever seen a KibaSasu story once. It was a oneshot lemon. So I'm looking forward to my story.

I wanted to start a new story and I _really _hope I can stick to this one. I want to use a pairing that isn't well known, and I thought of Kiba and Sasuke. I actually think that they are a cure couple, but that's just me.

Please review because that's what maked me keep going.

Feel free to give me ideas, criticism, thoughts, comments and all that other stuff!

-Nightingale


	2. Friends

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(duh. :rolls eyes:)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Friends**

* * *

The first thing Sasuke was aware of was the throbbing pain on his arm. The next thing he became aware of was a quiet, steady beeping noise. He then noticed the weight on his legs.

Slowly, his onyx eyes fluttered open. His vision swam and the world spun. Shaking his head slightly, his blurred vision became clearer.

He wasn't in his room, that Sasuke was sure of. Four disturbingly white walls surrounded him. A few bleak pictures adorned the walls, and a slight ray of light was streaming from the closed curtains. The raven looked around and noticed that the beeping was from the heart monitor, and an IV was buried under his skin.

A hospital.

This angered Sasuke. His plans were failed. He didn't die. Now, he was going to have to listen to the villagers calling him pathetic and a coward for taking the easy way out. _Fucking great, _the Uchiha thought bitterly.

A slight grunt diverted Sasuke's attention.

Rising slightly, ignoring the pain his arm, Sasuke saw that someone had fallen asleep next to him, their head slightly on Sasuke's legs and their arms cupping their face, He had obviously fallen asleep on the chair and rested against Sasuke's sick bed. With slight surprise, the raven recalled the shirt and faded jeans as Kiba's clothes.

The Inuzuka had obviously rushed him to Konoha's hospital. Sasuke didn't know whether to feel angry at him for killing his suicidal plans, or surprised that he cared enough.

Sasuke didn't know how long he had lay there, staring at Kiba's back rise and fall with every steady breath, but he knew that soon, Kiba started groaning as he awoke. He rose slowly, stretched while yawing, and looked around sleepily.

Kiba's eyes then fell on Sasuke.

At first, relief was evident on the dog lover's face, but it was soon replaced by anger.

"You bastard!" yelled Kiba, making an odd ringing in said bastard's ears and his head to throb painfully. He reached up with his uninjured arm to clutch his head and groaned in pain.

"Oops," said the brunette softly. "Sorry," he murmured.

Sasuke didn't reply. He let the painful throbbing slowly die away before he looked back at the other boy. He looked worried.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke in a hoarse voice. He winced slightly at the pain in his dry throat and wished he had a drink of water.

As if reading his mind, Kiba got up and headed for the opposite side of the room and came back with a cup of water. He handed it to the Uchiha wordlessly, and Sasuke accepted it gratefully, drinking greedily. He handed the cup back to Kiba, who took it and set it to the table next to the hospital bed. The Inuzuka sat back down and looked at Sasuke.

"You fell on your right arm and seriously severed a tendon," said Kiba seriously. "Tsunade-sama managed to fix it, but it will take a while before it will return to normal. You broke three ribs and your leg. You got countless cuts all over your body and few got infected as you kept falling. Tsunade-sama managed to heal all your wounds and some internal bleeding." Kiba looked away. "You've been out cold for four days. I-If I hadn't brought you here so quickly… you… might have died from blood loss."

"Why didn't you let me?" asked Sasuke quietly, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Now everyone will call me a coward for trying to take the easy way out. Now, I will continue to burden Konoha. I am no worth to anyone…" he let his voice trail off.

"Don't say that," said Kiba firmly. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You are wroth a lot to many people!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Konoha only accepted me because they wanted the only 'good' Uchiha in the village to bring more fame to it. If I died, the village would probably twist my whole death into some heroic story of me saving someone or something, just to bring good light to this place."

"You have got to be shitting me!" the brunette yelled, not caring that Sasuke's head had once again began to throb. "Would you stop being so fucking negative and _appreciate _what you have and are getting! You're getting respect and you think that you are only getting it for your name!.?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't, with his head pounding like that.

"Don't you get it?" he whispered, once the pain began fading. "I'm not wanted here… I don't _belong _here…. _I want to die!_"

He then felt warm arms wrap tightly around his neck. He tensed awkwardly as he felt Kiba hug him. "Don't you _dare _say that crap. There _are _people who _don't _want you to die," he said softly.

Sasuke just sat there. When had he sat up? Slowly, hesitantly, he brought his unharmed arm to rest in Kiba's back. He felt a single tear fall down. He had never cried in front of anyone besides Naruto, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

Maybe he could live for Naruto. And for Kiba.

"Thank you," said Sasuke softly into Kiba's shoulder. "Kiba."

"You're welcome… Sasuke," he replied slowly.

The raven did not know how long he sat there, in Kiba's embrace, but he let the warmness lull him to sleep as he realized that he and Kiba had just formed an unspoken bond.

* * *

A nudge. Another nudge. Then a poke on his cheek. A frustrated sigh, then a rather hard shove.

Groaning, Sasuke opened his eyes for a second time. He looked around and saw that he was still in the hospital. He then saw Kiba, looking down at him. The raven noticed that he was wearing fresher clothes. A blood red shirt and khaki baggy shorts.

"Were you here for the three days I was unconscious?" asked Sasuke.

The brunette chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah," he admitted. "I told my sister, Hana, that you were in the hospital. Nobody knows why," said Kiba quickly. "The story is that we ran into each other on the Hokage Mountain and that you tripped and fell."

Sasuke was grateful and relieved that Kiba was able to cover his suicide attempt. He couldn't even being to think how the villagers would act towards him if they discovered that Sasuke had tried to kill himself.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke murmured.

"It's okay," said Kiba casually. "You've probably been going through _hell _and it was bound to catch up on you eventually. Let's just put behind us and start over."

"Okay," agreed Sasuke. "Wow. Now I have two friends."

"You have Sakura," he suggested, taking a seat in the chair he had occupied previously.

"No, she's an annoying fan girl," said Sasuke, slipping into his usual monotone voice.

Kiba frowned slightly and sighed. "I spoke to Tsunade-sama while you were sleeping. She said that once she runs some tests on you, you can go."

"When is that?" he asked, his tone dull.

"Right now."

Both boys looked over to the door, and sure enough, there stood Tsunade in all her busty glory. She made her way over to Sasuke's bed, nodding to Kiba on the way as a greeting. He returned the gesture as she took Sasuke's wrist in her hand. After staring at her watch for a while, she dropped his wrist and went over to the clipboard at the edge of the raven's bed. Picking it up and scribbling a few things, looking up to the machinery every now and them, she put down and went to stand next to the raven.

"I need you to lie down, Uchiha," she ordered. He complied, to tired to retort at being ordered around. She coated her hands in chakra and put her hand over the raven's head. Tsunade's hand didn't touch Sasuke's skin, but her hand was close enough for Sasuke to feel the heat raiding off her chakra-coated hands. Her hands ghosted over his body slowly, pausing slightly on certain places. She removed her hands and went back to her clipboard. Sasuke snuck a glance at Kiba and looked away quickly when he noticed that the brunette was starring at him intently.

"Uchiha," said the Godiame, "you are free to go. All your vital signs are up and running and everything seems in order." She gave him a stern look. "And no more suicidal idiocies." Sasuke glared at the blond woman. She chuckled briefly before turning around a walking away. She paused at the door, a hand on the knob. "Don't worry. Kiba only told me and you have my word as Hokage that I won't say anything." With that, she walked out.

Sasuke and Kiba sat on the room in silence.

"Your clothes were absolutely _shredded,_" said the brunette finally. "I knew I wasn't going to be able to go

into your _house _so I brought over some of my clothes." He picked up a bag from the floor that Sasuke never noticed. He pulled out a black shirt and jeans. "You're pretty much my size, so there shouldn't be much of a problem." He laid the clothes neatly on the bed and made his way out. "I'll check you out as you change."

"Thank you," the raven said quietly. He tried to smile, but he was sure it looked lopsided. Kiba chuckled in a manner much like Tsunade before walking out.

Sasuke got up slowly, wincing slightly from pain, and crawled out of the bed. He slowly put on Kiba's clothes. The jeans were slightly loose and the shirt wasn't as tight as usual, but otherwise, it was fine. He threw the hospital gown on the bed and walked to the door.

Only to be pounced on to the floor.

Sasuke yelped as a blur of yellow and orange dropped on him and cringed at the sudden impact on with the hard, cold floor. He looked down to the person who dared attack him, Sharingan whirling rapidly in his eyes, ready to kick the heck out of whoever it was.

Glaring red eyes met happy blue ones.

Sighing and letting the red fade back to black in his eyes, he patted Naruto's head affectionately.

"As happy as I am to see you, get the hell off me, Uzumaki," he said.

The blond Jounin giggled childishly before lifting himself off the raven and helping said raven up. Sasuke rubbed his arm, which was beginning to sting slightly.

"So, why are you here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking at his best friend.

Immediately, Naruto's happy smiled turned into an angry scowl.

"You bastard!" he screamed and he smacked Sasuke head slightly. "How the hell do _you_ fall off a mountain and end up in the hospital!" Sasuke flinched slightly at the blonde's loud tone, but remained still. "You idiot! I go to a mission and when I come back, the first thing I hear is that you are in the _hospital! _Do you not know how worried I was! God, you such a… a… a bastard!" Naruto took a deep breath and sighed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his flushed friend. "You done?" he asked pointedly. Naruto nodded. "Okay. Please forgive me for my idiocies," he said mockingly and smirked at Naruto's scowl. "And, I should say that you should--"

"Thank Kiba for saving his sorry ass."

Sasuke glared Kiba as Naruto let out a happy "_Kiba!_"

"Actually, I was going to say that he should shut the hell up before I shove a stick up his ass, but that's true too."

"What?" asked Naruto, looking between Sasuke and Kiba.

"Yeah, I saved Uchiha here after he fell off the mountain," said the brunette obnoxiously. "I swear, Sasuke, you're such a klutz."

Sasuke gave Kiba one of the famous Uchiha Death Glares, but was silently thankful that he did not mention to Naruto the real reason fro him being hospitalized.

"Thank you so much, Kiba," Sasuke sneered.

"Wait," said the Kyuubi vessel, still looking back and forth between the two shin obi, "did you just call each other by your first names?"

"Well, saving a person from death can really bring two persons closer," said the Inuzuka, shrugging.

Naruto glanced at them again before he, too, shrugged and let it go.

"You were leaving, right, Sasuke?" the blond asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go out to Ichiraku to celebrate this new friendship and your recovery!" he squealed.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, wondering if his best friend was simply a four year old in in seventeen year old body.

"Sure," agreed Kiba as Sasuke nodded.

"Great!" said Naruto happily, jumping up and down and clapping his hands. Sasuke and Kiba sweat dropped, along with everyone else in the room, as they stared at one of the most powerful shinobi acting like a child.

Suddenly, the blond grabbed the brunette and raven's arms(the good one, in Sasuke's case) and yanked them out of the hospital, yelling "Late, Baa-chan!"

This was a weird day.

* * *

**Uhm… yeah. So that was my second chapter. I think that it was kinda blunt and rushed, so I didn't really like it, but it's your opinion that counts, not mine! XD**

**Uhm… about that, would you people PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!**

**It makes me feel loved X3**

**Lolz.**

**So, for the sake of my sanity, please leave reviews!**

Nightingale


	3. Chapter 3

No, this is not another chapter.

I am a friend of this writer, and I have horrible news.

xxMidnightLullabyxx (I WILL NOT be giving out her real name) passed away a few days ago. She had given me a list of websites with her passwords to post up certain things. For this website, she says that she is sorry she cannot continue writing her stories and that even though she only had a few readers, they were important to her.

She told me to delete her account about a week after I post this message.

Rest in peace.


End file.
